Sacrifice
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: The definition of sacrifice is to give up something valued for someone's else sake; a difficult thing to do yet to her, it was worth it.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Show belongs to Alex Hirsch.**_

 _ **Written by: Moon's Phantom**_

 _ **Story-line** **By: Barbacar**_

 _ **Warning: Violence**_

* * *

 **Sacrifice**

 **Prologue**

"Aright, Ford, time's up."

The two men gaped as the enlarged demon held up the twins and approached the cage they were trapped in. They struggled helplessly in the demon's hand, the girl roaring childishly and clawing wildly. Her brother too struggled, pushing and wiggling. Their struggles did nothing. "I think I'm gonna kill one of them now, just for the hell of it. Which one?"

The demon's pupil changed rapidly, to a pine-tree and to a shooting star as he looked between them. He clearly couldn't decide then his gaze lingered on Dipper. "You-"

"I'll do it!"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thanks for taking the chance to read this. The chapters will be longer this this, it's just the prologue that'll be so short.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	2. Chapter 1: Confessions

_**Disclaimer: Show belongs to Alex Hirsch.**_

 _ **Written by: Moon's Phantom**_

 _ **Story-line** **By: Barbacar**_

 _ **Warning: Violence**_

* * *

 **Sacrifice**

 **Chapter 1: Confessions**

"Oh?" Chimed the demon and burst into laughter, his eye narrowing in amusement. The twins whimpered and squirmed more desperately as his grip on them tightened, Mabel even took the chance to bite at him. He yelped and reflexively threw her in the air as he tried to shake his hand off the string.

Her family cried out as she twisted and screamed.

They all watched in horror as she dropped, nearing the ground inch by inch.

"Nope! Not yet Shooting Star." Bill declared and snatched her before she hit the ground. He observed with sarcastic interest as she heaved and shook violently in his palm, clutching onto to him as if he were her life-line. In his other hand, the other twin sobbed in relief. "Heh…humans are so weak. They die so easily…"

The demon trailed off and placed the male twin with his uncles. The older men immediately surrounded the boy, checking for injuries and offering comfort. He gripped the girl closer to him, eyeing her with a wicked gleam in his eye and copied what the uncles did to their nephew; he pressed her to his new 3D form and used his other hand to stroke her hair.

The male humans cried out in outrage when they finally noticed.

He chuckled especially when her shaking calmed – _she was actually getting comforted! Hilarious!_

"Let her go, Bill! She has nothing to do with this!" Her twin yelled, his uncles standing behind him in agreement.

He burst in more laughter and felt the girl bury her face into him, hiding her shame. He knew from all those times he stalked the twins to know she wouldn't admit her involvement –this _was_ her fault – unless she was forced to. "You know, that's funnier than the fact she drew comfort from me. The one who tormented her…man, I love irony."

He stopped cradling her and shoved her close to the cage, just close enough so her family couldn't reach her. "Tell them, Star or else."

She turned to look at him, her eyes watery and chewing on her lip. He felt his temper flare and shook her wildly. "Tell them or else I'll hurt one of them."

"Okay! Okay!" She squealed and he promptly stopped shaking her, watching with clear glee as she reluctantly faced her family. Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks, her lip quivered and her little nails were biting into his flesh. "It was me. I released weirdmagedon."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	3. Chapter 2: For You

_**Disclaimer: Show belongs to Alex Hirsch.**_

 _ **Written by: Moon's Phantom**_

 _ **Story-line** **By: Barbacar**_

 _ **Warning: Violence, character death**_

* * *

 **Sacrifice**

 **Chapter 2: For You**

"It was me. I released weirdmagedon."

Through her watery eyes and her sniffling, she could see her family freeze with shock. It didn't surprise her either when once their shocked calmed, they stepped forward and tried to assure her that it wasn't her fault. But Bill was right – it was her fault.

If she hadn't been so selfish than this wouldn't have happened.

The town wouldn't be in ruins, there wouldn't be any demons floating around and having their fun. The townsfolk wouldn't have been traumatized, hurt or turned to stone. Her uncles wouldn't have fought each other in that cage and they wouldn't have had to face Bill in his new form. Her brother wouldn't have gotten hurt, tormented or scared for his life. None of that would've happened.

"Mabel, it's not-"

"Yes, it is! If I hadn't given up that weird crystal-ball thing then none of this would've happened! If I hadn't been so selfish this wouldn't have happened! It's my entire fault! I let this happened just because I didn't want summer to end!" She shouted angrily, tears dripping down her chin. She refused to look at her family; she didn't want to see their disappointment, their anger or their disgust. She knew she was the stupid one but this was the _stupidest thing she's ever done._ "I did this!"

Suddenly, she found herself cradled by the demon again. She didn't know why he was doing this, probably some sick twisted reason (he was Bill) yet she found herself drawing comfort from him anyway. She didn't understand it however she felt so _alone, so stupid_ and his comfort made it better. It also made her sick. How could she draw comfort from this _ **\- this monster?**_

The demon crackled and dropped her harshly then whispered in her ear. "Say your goodbyes otherwise…"

He eyed her and nudged her harshly with a finger – a warning.

It was her fault this happened to the town, to the townsfolk and to her family.

 _It was her fault…_

The demon pulled at the bars of the cage and allowed her through, nudging her impatiently with a sarcastic gleam in his eye. She ignored his malicious and bravely faced her family. _This was for them…for him…_

Gruncke Stan, the uncle much like herself, was the first to gather her into his arms and squeezed her tight. His grip on her was painful and took the breath from her body but it was worth it. She understood that the tighter someone's embrace was, the stronger their love was…tears rolled down their cheeks as she clutched at his suit and buried herself deeper into his embrace. "Pumpkin…you don't have to do this…we-"

"Grunckle Stan, wouldn't you do the same?"

He stiffened at her question and cast a glance at his own twin. His old eyes glittering in sorrowful understanding; yes, he would. "I love ya, sweetie."

Reluctantly, she left the safety of her beloved Grunkle's arms and approached her tenser great-uncle. She gazed up at his solemn face as watched her with intelligent eyes, his wrinkled face stiff with uncertainty and oddly-fingered hands tightened in fists. He knelt before her and grasped her small shoulder; she could see the tears he was trying to hide. Although, they had a distant and vague relationship they still loved each other. "I-I…you…"

She lunched herself into his arms and he quickly brought her closer. "I know…I love you too."

"Alright! Times up!" Bill declared and roughly snatched her from her grunckle's arms.

"NO!" Her twin yelled with rage and chased after the giant hand, only to cruelly crash into the cage as it closed after her. Shaking the bars, clawing at them wildly he reached for his sister and shrieked franticly for her; he needed her! _He needed his sister!_ "MABEL! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! MABEL! I NEED YOU! MABEL!"

The demon laughed cruelly.

 _Anything for you, dear brother…anything._

"MABEL!"

And threw her into space.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 __ **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	4. Chapter 3: Freedom

_**Disclaimer: Show belongs to Alex Hirsch.**_

 _ **Written by: Moon's Phantom**_

 _ **Story-line** **By: Barbacar**_

 _ **Warning: Violence**_

* * *

 **Sacrifice**

 **Chapter 3: Freedom**

"YOU MONSTER!" The boy screamed out in despair and clawed wildly at the bars entrapping him. Thick tears flooded from his eyes, dripping from his chin as he cried and wailed out. His nails bleed as he continued to desperately reach the demon; he wanted him to pay! His sister…his beautiful sister! "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BURN IN HELL!"

The demon crackled, hovering just inches from the boy's reach. "Sure, you will kid. You're sister deserved it."

His wails quickly turned to shrieks of rage; his nails tearing from his desperate scratching and his face become a mess of tears. "NO SHE DIDN'T! MABEL! MABEL! MABel…Mabel…mabs…"

Dipper slumped against the bars and fell to his knees, clinging to the bars sorrowfully. He pressed his damp face against his trembling hands while sobs wreaked his body and tears continued to flow brokenly. His world crashed down in and around him, shattering to pieces…his sister, Mabel…his beautiful, silly sibling – he was alone. His partner, his other half…Mabel…"She's gone…she's gone…she's gone…"

Bill laughed hysterically.

"Boy, how the mighty falls…hah, I should've done that a long time ago. Look at you, you're an absolute mess. It reminds me of your earlier ancestors, getting all worked up over nothing – so what if killed his mother, his father, his wife and his dear little girl. At least I left the boy alive, geez you humans are so dramatic."

"Mabel…"

"Heh, pathetic. Now!" The demon suddenly exclaimed and hovered towards the teary elders. They were crying too, glaring at him with so much hatred he actually paused and felt terrified for a second. But it was only for second; he was an all-powerful demon. Nothing could touch him! "If you don't tell me how to get rid of that barrier, the one that keeps all the weirdness inside Gravity Falls then I'll kill the boy too."

"I can't. It's locked up." Muttered the genius, holding up his hands defensively when the demon floated closer with his eye flashing dangerously. "I-it's inside my head, you have to make a deal with me to get it."

The demon calmed, studying the scientist closely. "What do you want? Not even I can bring back the dead, I can't get her back. She's with the stars now."

"…What do mean she's with the stars?" Stan asked and furrowed his brows in confusion. "That's not where the dead go."

Bill seemed to frown and crossed his arms, hesitating. He stared down at the two men for a bit before quickly returning to his usual self. His eye changed red and he threw himself against the bars, holding a skinny arm through for the genius to shake. He roared impatiently. "Tell me what you want and make a deal with me already!"

"You free everyone in Gravity Falls, including my family."

The dream-demon's hand suddenly burst into blue flames and he eagerly snatched up the elder's hand. Firmly, they shook hands. "You got yourself a deal!"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **thank you**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	5. Chapter 4: Blue Fire

_**Disclaimer: Show belongs to Alex Hirsch.**_

 _ **Written by: Moon's Phantom**_

 _ **Story-line** **By: Barbacar**_

 _ **Warning: Violence**_

* * *

 **Sacrifice**

 **Chapter 4: Blue Fire**

Entering Ford's mind, he came across a blank landscape and the only thing that existed was a single door. Excited and delighted, he rushed at it and swiftly raced into it.

Then paused.

Stan was sitting in an armchair, relaxing lazily with his belly jutting and ridiculous hat settled neatly atop his head. The elder was playing with a paddleball as they stared at each other, never once faltering in his game. He flinched when the door slammed shut behind him and the man smiled soberly, his tired eyes sad. He sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"What…What is this?!" The demon demanded, gashing his teeth.

"Ford and I switched clothes while you were distracted. Once Ford eases my memory, Gravity Falls will finally be free from you." Stan explained and smirked when the demon gasped, dashing for the door. It quickly slammed shut, locking them both in and refused to budge under the demon's frantic pulling.

Bill panted, leaning against the door heavily and pushed against it fearfully as the elder approached him. The paddleball fell uselessly to the carpet.

"All my life, I've caused people nothing but trouble. I robbed my brother of his future, my parents of their sons and robbed my little sister's chance at having siblings. I was never there for her…we were never there for her and then she suddenly throws her children at me. Children I never knew existed because I was too busy taking from people, living the life I'd stolen from my brother. I was nothing but a burden…the twins; I was never a burden to them."

His smile was beautiful, bright.

Blue flames suddenly burst to life.

"We shared a lot of goods times together, Dipper reminded me so much of my brother with his smarts and adventuring. It was difficult hiding the truth from him because he always wants to know everything but it was even harder hiding it from Mabel. That girl's silliness and happy-go-lucky attitude, nothing can bring her down – absolute nothing. Expect you!"

The elder snarled, gripping the little triangle harshly.

The flames grew higher, consuming the entire room and lapping at the two beings.

"You're paying for it for now." Stan stated and pressed the demon harder against the door as he wiggled at the flames slowly eating at him. He screamed, twisting and struggling but the man refused to let go despite his own pain. "…I'm glad I could finally be of some use."

With a roar, the fire consumed them both.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


End file.
